


Back To School Shopping

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Baseball!Dean Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Is that time of the year parents love and dread, back to school shopping. Castiel finds himself taking on this task with his daughter Emma, missing on vital piece, Dean.





	Back To School Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this about a month ago when we started to prepare for back to school shopping for my nephews. Just a little fluff for y'all on the Destiel anniversary!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Emma kicked her little foot laughing as Castiel pretended that he couldn’t catch it fast enough. She was excited to go shopping today as it was a very important event for her. She would be starting first grade in a week and had been asking every day when they were going to get her things. Her excitement was hiding Castiel’s own trepidation for the momentous occasion. It wasn’t that his baby girl was going to school. It was what she might encounter while there.

“Papa?” Emma asked, her leg going slack long enough for Castiel to her pink and silver Converse on.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Is Daddy going with us?”

Castiel sighed as he tied the silver sparkle laces of her left shoe. “I don’t think so pumpkin. He said something about being a wild card this year.”

“Playoffs?” She asked, her green eyes wide with excitement.

Castiel nodded. “Yes baby. If they win their wild card game, they’ll be in the playoffs.”

“We go?”

Castiel grabbed her from her underarms and lifted her up off the counter she was sitting on. “I don’t know sweetheart. You have school now. Daddy would rather you be in school than the stands.”

“We have to cheer for Daddy though,” she pouted.

“And well will,” he sighed again. “I tell you what. If and only if, your teacher is okay with it and Daddy plays on a weekend, we will cheer him in the stands.”

“Yay!” she clapped excitedly.

Castiel laughed at her enthusiasm. “Okay, okay. Go get me a hair tie and your brush.” He instructed, quickly picking up the various _Hot Wheels_ from the floor. He listened to his baby girl run to the direction of the bathroom and he paused to look at the photo in front of him.

It was from his and Dean’s wedding. The two men, boys then really, dressed in jeans and fresh pressed shirts. Their eyes were only for each other and the love they shared evident. Their good friend Charlie and Dean’s baby brother Sam were also in the picture, serving as their witnesses. It wasn’t the way that Castiel ever imagined for his wedding, but if he was being honest, as long as Dean was the one he was binding his life too, he didn’t care if it was something as simple as the court house wedding or a more formal event.

“Papa!” Emma’s voice chirped happily at Castiel, holding up her brush and a fist full of hair ties.

He laughed and took the objects from her. “Sweetheart, I didn’t need that many.” He got down on his knees to be more at her level as she turned her back to him.

“Sorry, Papa.”

“It’s okay, honey. Now, pigtails or french braid?”

***

Castiel’s phone vibrated in his pocket as he and Emma exited the mall. Even though she was going to be wearing a uniform while at school, Castiel and Dean had agreed she should still get some new clothing to make up for the growth spurt she hit over the summer.

Castiel smiled at the text from his husband. When Dean was traveling he tended to send Castiel all sorts of messages. Some you could tell that his husband was high as a kite mostly likely confined to the team’s private jet. Other times Castiel could sense his longing to be home with his family. Today’s text was the hyper side of Dean. He wanted Castiel to send pictures to him of what Emma was trying on, he wanted to know where they went and where they are going next. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at the latest texts.

>> _Did u take Baby?_

_ >> I hope u did. She needs it _

_ >> of course u can always idle her when u got home _

_ >> Rev her engine _

_ >> I can’t wait to rev ur engine _

_ >> ;-)_

Castile chuckled. Apparently his husband was not only hyper but feeling frisky. He stopped Emma and pointed the phone at her.

“I’m going to send Daddy a video, okay?”

She nodded and smiled, waiting for Castiel’s instruction to start.

“Hi Daddy! I miss you! Papa got me clothes and I can’t wait to show you and we took Baby to the mall and Papa let me listen to Zep really loud!” Emma bounced on her feet as she excitedly spoke to the camera.

Castiel chuckled and moved the lense to face him. “She’s not the only one that misses you. Please travel safely and we’ll see you when you get home.”

“Love you, Daddy!!” Emma shouted before Castiel finished recording. “Papa?” she asked as he sent the video to Dean.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Can we get sweet pretzels before we get more school stuff?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Yes baby. I think we could use the sugar rush.”

Once they were sufficiently filled with cinnamon and sugar pretzels they made their way out to the impala, where Castiel stored the clothes and accessories into the trunk and helped Emma into her booster seat.

“Daddy!” She squealed suddenly as Castiel was checking to make sure she was buckled properly.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” Oh but how he wished.

Satisfied that Emma would be safe and legal he backed up, preparing to close the door when he ran into a solid form.

“Oh excuse me. I'm so sorry.” He quickly apologized, worried he had bumped into the owner of the vehicle besides him. He faintly heard Emma giggle as he turned to see the most beautiful smile accentuated by golden skin and freckles but the jade green eyes he knows and loves were hidden under the old Jayhawks hat.

“Hi ya, Cas.”

“Dean!” Cas threw himself at his husband, his arms wrapping tightly, pressing his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. “You're home!” He muttered.

Dean held tight to his husband. “Missed me?” He teased, laughing when he felt Castiel bite his neck playfully.

“Welcome home, Daddy!” Emma sang cheerfully.

Castiel pulled back to look at his husband as he thanked their daughter. “How?”

Dean smiled. “Took the commercial red eye. Sent you the team flight plan. I wanted to surprise you.”

“That's why you wanted the location texts.” Castiel finally realized. “Oh my God. You're such an assbutt!”

Dean laughed and pulled his cap off. “Yes, but you love my assbutt.”

Castiel could help the grin as he nodded. He suddenly became aware of their surroundings and started to pull away.

Dean cradled Castiel's face in his hands. “What are you doing?” he asked, his hat pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

“Dean… we're in public.”

Dean made a show to look around before looking back at his husband. “And I've been away from the man I love and our family too long.”

Castiel melted at his husband's words and brought their mouths together. He hummed at the feel off Dean's plush lips against his own. Lost in the taste he had grown to love and crave since high school and relished the slight moan he swallowed from Dean as the kiss deepened.

“I want loves too!” Emma whined from behind them, causing both men to laugh and break apart.

“Welcome home, Dean,” Castiel said softly once Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel's.

Dean pressed on final kids to Castiel's lips before moving to pepper kisses all over his daughter's face.

Castiel smiled at his little family, deciding that this was going to be the best back to school shopping day in existence.


End file.
